


鲜克有终之事

by linzhishu



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>就按照欧美同人界的习惯视这两位的老婆不存在吧。</p>
    </blockquote>





	鲜克有终之事

**Author's Note:**

> 就按照欧美同人界的习惯视这两位的老婆不存在吧。

罗伯特•格雷史密斯第二次在浓重夜色中敲响大卫•陶希家的大门。就像上一次那样急切、激动、迫不及待、刻不容缓。敲着那扇门就像垂死的病人敲急救号码。  
“大卫！大卫，是我，罗伯特！大卫！”  
或许是刚刚办完案或者因别的什么睡眠不足，陶希明显花了比往常更多的时间才从床上挣扎起来，踢踢踏踏的下楼梯声音后，是一个成年人直接撞在门上的动静，陶希充满疲倦而沙哑的声音隔着门板传来：“如果你没个合适的理由的话我发誓我会揍你。”  
好消息是这次至少他没说报警或者干脆杀了他，罗伯特抬高声音：“我完成它了！”  
警官机械地重复：“完成什么？”  
“那本关于‘十二宫’的书，我写完了！”  
门里面静了一会儿，然后陶希一言不发地打开了门。  
外面没有下雨，所以陶希没请罗伯特进门，而是换了身衣服和罗伯特一起出门。他知道外面还有人在等，所以没穿全套，只是蹬上裤子然后直接在睡衣外面加了件大衣，出门前还抓了包动物饼干。  
这次是标准的午夜时分，连咖啡厅都不可能开始或准备开始营业，他们就近随便找了个小旅馆，罗伯特颇有气势地把沉甸甸的旅行箱扔在床尾，取出厚厚的书稿，手写的，递给陶希。  
“你还没送去出版社？”  
“刚刚校对完，我想先给你看看。”  
陶希没再说什么，比如问他为什么，低头开始看书，顺手把那包动物饼干抛给罗伯特，罗伯特写这本书相当废寝忘食，最后两天只靠咖啡维生，立刻不客气地抓起食物。  
作为案件的官方负责人，太多内容陶希比罗伯特还清楚，因此他看的飞快，偶尔会一挑眉或嗤笑一声，罗伯特一边抓饼干一边盯着他，全身灌注于他的第一个读者的每一个反应。  
不知不觉外面开始下雨，刷刷的雨声让房间显得不那么静。匆匆将内容扫过一遍，陶希把书稿递还罗伯特，并从罗伯特手里拿回那包动物饼干，倒出最后几个扔进嘴里，罗伯特把书稿安置回箱子并盖好，目光灼灼地等待着他的警长的回应。  
“从我的专业领域能给提出的意见就是，凶杀案描述的太详细了，容易给潜在犯罪人群提供指导手法。”  
罗伯特制止他并摇头：“我不要你以警察的身份作答。”  
陶希的声音挺柔和：“但我是个警察啊。”  
这熟悉的对话像他们并没有等待那么长时间，罗伯特沉默一会儿，然后站起来，走过去，低头吻住陶希的嘴唇。  
他们安静地交换、品尝着这个久违的亲吻，过了片刻才分开。  
陶希微微偏头，仰望着罗伯特：“我不能告诉你我很享受它。”  
罗伯特什么都没有说，眼睛闪闪发亮，就像过去每一次陶希伴着“我不能告诉你”之后给他的东西——一个吻、一杯热咖啡、一块动物饼干、一条线索。他得承认打从第一次后他每次都在期待。  
而他也像过去每一次立刻行动起来，只不过他已经得到自身想要的答案，无需再沉溺寻求真相，起身奔赴下一个地点，把短短的句子在脑海中反复咀嚼生怕遗忘。他伸手扶着陶希的肩，然后陶希便顺着他的力道倒在床上。  
罗伯特一脚把旅行箱踢到地上，两人在床上翻滚着开始互相扒掉对方的衣服。  
旅馆外的雨声在变小，或者他们挨得太近了，听的那么清楚对方的呼吸和心跳。

于2014.02.12


End file.
